Change of Hearts
by Lady Chiru
Summary: The rebellious teen Uchiha Sasuke gets kicked out from school for fighting. Running out of choices of schooling his brother decides to move them to small town called Konoha in order for him to finish his High school there. With his poor grade's Sasuke's chances of graduating are slim. With her tutoring can Sakura change the bad boy's fate and possibly change him? SasuSaku, AU.


A/N : Here's a new SasuSaku fic of mine. I was lying on the bed when I suddenly felt like making a highschool fic with Sasuke as the bad boy. The chapters really short just wanted to give you guys a glimpse of the story. Please, please, please review it. It'll help me decide whether to continue writing this story or not.

* * *

Summary

The rebellious teen Uchiha Sasuke gets kicked out from school for fighting. Running out of choices of schooling his brother decides to move them to small town called Konoha in order for him to finish his High school there. With his poor grade's Sasuke's chances of graduating are slim. With her tutoring can Sakura change the bad boy's fate and possibly change him? SasuSaku, AU. (slight NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno)

** Chapter 1 **

**Change of Schools**

Cheering echoed in the hallways. It was loud enough to disturb the principal who was working on exam papers in his office. Growing annoyed of the constant cheering and hooting the principal finally got up from his desk and headed to where the ruckus came from.

Principal Raikage angrily stomped towards the source of the sound. He took a turn to another hallway and was greeted a huge group of students circled around something cheering.

"Get him! Get him!" one of the students yelled.

"Punch him come on!"

"Kick him in the nuts!"

Fuming the principal walked to the crowd and began shoving students aside in attempt to find out who the fighters were.

"Out of my way!" He yelled. This grabbed attention the attention of the students and put them silent.

He pushed the last student aside and was revealed the source of all the cheering.

"Uchiha Sasuke" He said darkly.

The young adolescent was sitting on top of the student with his hands grabbing him by the collar. The student was all bruised up and bleeding from his nose as was Sasuke. It had been one hell of a fight. Sasuke gave the student his last punch. The student who was was nick-named 'Killer Bee' by the students went unconscious from the punch.

"In my office now!" The principal yelled at the boy "Someone call the nurse!"

The Uchiha stood up. With his sleeve he wiped off the blood trailing down from his nose.

* * *

"I am terribly sorry for his behavior principal" Itachi said apologetically.

He was sitting next to his younger brother in the principal's office. Sasuke looked like he could care less of what was going on.

"It doesn't matter what you say Mr. Uchiha" The principal started. "Sasuke clearly does not care about rules. We have tried everything and yet he seems not to learn".

"If you just give him one more chance" Itachi tried to reason with him.

"Don't his parent's even care about what their boy is doing?" The principal said baffled.

Sasuke shot a glare at him as soon as he mentioned his parents.

"Our parents are dead, I'm his sole guardian" Itachi stated.

The principal mouthed an 'oh' .

"I am truly sorry for that, nevertheless we have no choice but to expel Uchiha Sasuke, he's no longer welcomed to the High School of Kumogakure".

"Are you proud of yourself?" Itachi asked him as he got inside the car.

"He was a pretty big guy so yeah I could say that I'm proud" Sasuke answered cockily obviously not giving the response his brother wanted.

"Listen_ Jackass,_ there are no schools in this city that will accept you with the reputation you have, this was your last shot and you blew it" He told him in a serious tone as he started the car.

"So I'll get a part-time job" He said nonchalantly looking out the window.

"The hell you will" Itachi cursed. "After our mother and father died…" Sasuke rolled his eyes Itachi was giving him _that_ speech again "They left me responsible for you and they would have wanted to see you graduate and go off to college"

Sasuke did what he usually did when Itachi pulled the whole 'mother and father' speech. He stayed quiet and would not respond to him.

"For fucks sake Sasuke, what happened to you?" Itachi asked him.

"Why the fuck do you care anyway?" He snapped at his brother. "You never were there anyway when they were alive and now that they're dead you think you can come in my life and try to change me"

"Well fuck you I'm not changing" Sasuke added.

* * *

"We're moving _where?" _Sasuke asked unable to believe what his brother had told him.

He was sitting at the dinner table eating pizza he had ordered when his brother decided to surprise him with terrible news.

"We're moving to Konoha it's a small town with very friendly people" He told him.

He sat down opposite to him and took a slice of his pizza.

"Why?" Sasuke asked his brother still in disbelief.

"Because you fucked up and besides it's the place where our parents grew up" Itachi answered him proceeding to take a bite of his pizza.

"Good pizza" he said.

Sasuke stared at him, he had lost his appetite.

* * *

Well there it is. In the future I'll make my chapters longer if I decide to continue with this story. Now go on, review!


End file.
